My Life
by TheDemonicKitten
Summary: "I'm Aisha. I'm student president at Sander High. My Father died and my Mother abandoned me at age three. I'm hated nearly everywhere I go. I wish things would be different, but it's not. This is my life, and that's not going to change anytime soon." Hated, neglected, betrayed...This was what Aisha was. But who would've thought bumping into a certain redhead would change it all?


Hello! My name is Aisha. I'm 17 and I am currently the president of the prestigious and popular 'Sander Academy.' As you can guess from the name of the school, I live in Sander. Some of my hobbies are reading fantasy novels and playing the piano. My family is super rich and I'm the top student at school. Seems like a pretty decent life, right? Nothing could possibly be wrong, could it? I just have an ordinary life like the rest of the world. Well, that's what I would like to say. Unfortunately, things didn't turn out that way for me.

Once your forced into a home full of people that hate you, because your Father died and your Mother abandoned you at age 3, 'ordinary' isn't really the word to describe your life. Well at least I'm popular, right? Well, I don't think it counts when the only reason you are is because you're an absolute nerd who spends most the time in the library alone. I'm probably the most hated person at the school, so it's not surprising so many people know me. Oh well. I got used to things like this almost 14 years ago now.

I live with my Aunt, Speka. She's the worst. Forcing me to clean a certain room, despite cleaning it 2 hours ago, and forcing me to stay awake for hours studying. I never get to go outside because of her. The only exception being school. Whenever I have to buy more food or something like that, I'm forced to go with my Grandmother. Oh, she also hates me. She always yells at me for no Goddamn reason. I think she loves scolding me in public just because of how humiliated I am after. I think she enjoys watching people stare at me, as if I were some troublemaker who disgraces the entire fami- Wait, no. The **entire human race. **Now everyone avoids me wherever I go. There is a lot more, but I'd rather not go there. School doesn't help either.

For me, this was. I don't mind it, really. Maybe things could be better, but it's not. I always wake up, hoping that today would be different. Spoiler! _It never is. _It's the same thing...every single day. Nothing ever changes...

* * *

"Aisha, pay attention when I am talking! You don't want detention, do you?!" I looked away from the dark blue sky and faced the beast that was in front of me. A dark aura surrounded her as she let out a mighty _**ROAR,** _causing the earth to shake and the walls to crumble. She looked directly at me. I could tell from the glimmer in her golden eyes she was ready to attack at any moment. I stared back at her with narrow eyes, my grip tightening on my weapon . Suddenly, before I could defend myself, she charged right at me! Unleashing a-

"AISHA! TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW!" _I've been reading too many fantasy novels. _I looked up to the teacher. She sighed. "I expect better from you Aisha. You are at the top of the class, after all. Wouldn't want to ruin that, would you?"

"...No miss. I'll pay attention, miss." And so I did. Well, at least until lunch. Which happened to start right after that little fit my Stella had at me. I tried to get out as fast as I can, and avoid the whispers and glares, but **_of course_ **Stella had to stop me.

"Aisha, we need to talk. It's about your behavior. You've been less focused in class then usual. You're always day-dreaming and it's starting to affect your grades. Is there something wrong? Something troubling you at all?"

"...No, there's nothing. I've just been feeling a little sick. That's all." That was, of course, a lie.

"If it's something that bad, then you should stay home," _Pfft, like that's gonna happen._ "Why don't you go see the nurse for now?" I didn't answer. I just nodded and headed to the infirmary. That was the only place that actually felt comfortable at. That and the roof of the school. Why do I feel comfortable at the infirmary? Well, two things. 1. Not many people go there, and 2...well...

"Aisha~ You're here again~!" I was greeted by a cheerful woman with green hair, tied back by a black ribbon, and emerald eyes (And an ENORMUS chest. Er, I mean...). She wore a simple, tight, plain shirt (It's only tight because of THOSE things...anyway...), long, black leggings and a pair of green heels, with a large, white coat to top it all off.

_Even in casual clothing she still looks good. Oh, how I envy her..._

"Um, Aisha? You there?" She waved a hand in front of me.

"Ah, sorry. Er...good to see you again, Rena." Rena was the school nurse. She's so nice that I'd be surprised if there were someone who didn't get along with her. Because of how nice she is, I sort of became friends with her. Since I usually go to the infirmary during lunch breaks, we've managed to get really close. She's one of the greatest friends I have. Actually, she's the only friend I have...

"Ah! I nearly forgot! How did you do on the test?"

"Test? Oh..." I looked down to the floor with a frown, causing Rena to worry.

"Aw, don't worry! You can't perfect all of them! Ehehe...Aisha?"

"...Kidding. You worry too much." I showed her the brightest smile I could. It wasn't too bright though...

"Geez, don't do that to me! And I'm only concerned because lately you seem so out of it. If you keep this up and your grades suddenly drop, who knows what'll-"

"I'm fine, Rena. I just need some fresh air."

"Eh? You're leaving already? But you just got here! Don't leave me!" She grabbed onto my arm and held onto me tightly. "I haven't spoken to anyone all day. All the other teachers are boring and no one has visited me. No ones been sick or injured or anything! I'm so alone!"

"You make it sound like getting hurt of sick is a good thing-"

"IT IS IF YOU COME VISIT ME!" I pushed her away from me and bolted out the door and through the hallway._ It's official. That woman is insane! And even when she's insane she has good looks...ugh, who cares?! It's not like it matters. I just need to find a hiding spot before she decides to hunt me down. The roof isn't an option because she knows I always go there too. Where the hell can I-_

**Bump.**

_I always wake up, hoping that today would be different..._

I rubbed the back of my head as I slowly got up.

_It's the same thing...every single day..._

"What the heck is your problem?!"

_Nothing ever changes..._

I looked up at the person I bumped into...

* * *

I was always miserable. Everyone hated me. Even my own Mother abandoned me. It seemed like there was no point in living anymore. It's funny how one little thing can change your life completely...

* * *

**HELLO! This is TheDemonicKitten also know as Ayaney~**

**Holy crap has it been a while.**

**So, as you can see, I decided to remake the story 'My life'. There is a LOT of changes, but I felt that the original is just so...bleh. I was so excited on posting chapters that I never actually realized how rushed the fic was. It was going to end WAY faster then what I had hoped. So, I decided to remake it.**

**Yes, the ending is a little rushed, but this is just a little bit of what I hope will turn into something BIG. Oh BTW, I'm never describing clothing eer again. That was just plain awful.**

**Also, I do not own Elsword blah blah blah.**

**Classes:**

**Aisha- Void Princess**

**Elsword- Rune Slayer (Didn't expect that pairing, huh.)**

**Rena- Grand Archer**

**Raven- Blade Master**

**Eve- Code: Empress**

**Chung- Tactical Trooper**

**Ara- Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis- Blazing Heart**

**Add- Will not be appearing in this fic (Er...sorry fans of Add)**

**Welp, thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Arigato~**


End file.
